Give me back my World!
by Neaira Zephyrus
Summary: Love is not bound by any rules, in love is there always sight for future and time? We must learn to love those who do not know love. Well that's all I can say really but please enjoy!


**Note:** Hey guys/girls, thanks for somehow managing to find this. This is my first story that I have written, and I would love it if you could comment what you think, as well as how I could be able to improve or what else I could have done. Also the naming of certain things may seem kind of off, but I couldn't think of what else to call it. I just want to say that this story is rushed, so if you want me to redo it as a longer chapter series I will do so if enough people ask. Please enjoy!

* * *

I've seen her every day, every day she is always so sad and says she hates herself. I don't know why she would hate herself even if she is blind. She doesn't just hate herself, she hates everyone. But I know how she feels because people who aren't so… normal are always thrown to the side, out-casted and ostracised. Just because they aren't like everyone else in society, they are always avoided like they're infectious, but it isn't their choice to be born like this. It isn't their choice, but I can make a choice to help her. I may not know her very well, but I know that I love her, her voice with such affection, it's as if I was in Elysium. I know that she hates everything but maybe, maybe if I give her my love she won't hate everything anymore, and she can be happy with me.

I don't know what she will say to me but if I don't try I will never know. "Umm… Excuse me Hinata, would you like to see the world with me one day?" my voice shaking like I am about to cry, and even though I was expecting a response, it wasn't the one I was expecting. "I am blind so I cannot see the world with you." Her response felt like it had frozen my heart, but I knew I couldn't give up even if she did. "What about if I got you some new eyes, then would you?" I know that getting her a pair of new eyes would cost a lot of money but I have to, I just won't be able to live with myself if I let her slip away from me. "If you could get me a new pair of eyes then I wouldn't just go see the world with you, I would even marry you. Since you are the only person who has come and talked to me like a normal person." Her voice seemed like it was warming up my heart, maybe it was because she was smiling. Her smile, I will never forget it, her smile is as radiant as a thousand suns.

I have been talking with her every day now for the past few weeks, and she seems to like me, I know I said that I would get her a pair of new eyes, but it isn't as easy as I made it sound. I'm scared I know that I must do it or she will feel like I betrayed her, I can't back down now not after getting so far, this is the only thing that I can do for her. Even though she doesn't know me she is trusting me, but in truth I don't have the money to buy her new eyes. She doesn't even know that we both live in the same orphanage. "Wait. I can still give her eyes. But they won't be brand new, I hope she will forgive me."

Well let's go in. "Welcome young master, we've been waiting for you. So, could you give me the name of the person that you will be giving those eyes to." His voice frail yet piercing to the ear. "Her, Hinata, the girl sitting by the well in the orphanage." My voice brittle. After she gets these eyes she will be able to see the world, but she won't be able to see me for a few more days, my thoughts interrupted by the tailor. "A nice catch you got there young master, you best keep her close or she might be gone before you know it." The tailor's voice sounded full of painful memories. "Don't worry, after she has these eyes I will take her to all my favourite spots, to view the sunrise." He eyes showed some sort of remorse towards me. "Well then let's get these eyes ready for the little lady." His smile seemed forced, as if he had seen something traumatizing but putting on a brave face.

As the days have gone by Hinata had been more active and she had even approached me, she told me that someone had been generous enough to give her a pair of eyes. She seems so happy I knew that I did the right thing, she suddenly grabbed my shoulders and said "As soon you get better we will go and look at the world together right?" her excitement was showing throughout her completely.

"I should be able to get out of bed by tomorrow the tailor said." I wonder how she feels about me? "That's good because then we will be able to go see everything. By the way what are you in bed for?" Her curiosity was beginning to become a pain, so let's just tell her. "My eyes don't seem to work for me anymore. But don't worry I can still show you around, and I was just wondering but were you serious when you said that you would marry me if I got you new eyes?" even though I couldn't see it I could feel something was different about her, the room felt cold, everything seemed to be quiet and still like time had frozen. She began speaking again but she sounded cold like when I had first met her, it was like the room wasn't frozen in time, it was freezing from her words "I'm sorry if I knew you were also blind I wouldn't have said any of that to you, I can't marry a blind person." Oh, I see, so that's how it is, I guess I should have seen this coming. My chest felt like it was being crushed, all my energy I had suddenly disappeared, I feel empty. I never would have imagined that I would still be able to cry without eyes, for some odd reason though I had thought of the tailor at that moment, it felt like he knew this would happen.

Hinata was always so kind to me, but now even though I can't see it, I feel that she is enjoying herself even though it may not be with me. "Tailor, can I ask another favour of you?" my voice sounded like it was dead and fleeting for its last hope. "And what might that favour be?" the tailor knew exactly what I wanted but still asked me. "Can you write a letter to Hinata for me, I want it to say - just take care of my eyes." This is the last thing I will ever do for you Lily.

* * *

 **Please Comment on how I may be able to improve, or if you liked what I have written. If I should write this as a longer version with more chapters to get more into depth, I can do so if I get enough support or comments to do so. Thanks anyway!**


End file.
